Hedgehog yaoi
by tigera-catin
Summary: Hedgehog yaoi fivesome scourge X sonic X shadow X silver X rob X metal based off sonic comic 195 aka hedgehog havoc part one


Castle acorn, Moebius (aka the anti-world)

A cruel smile spread across the green hedgehog's lips as he eyed his fallen blue counterpart. Sonic was kneeling on the ground holding his chest trying to get his breath back.

"Pathetic! Did you really think you could beat me?" Scourge gloated.

"I'm not going to let you get away with this!" Sonic said trying to get to his feet but failing.

"You and your morals. It's too bad really, together we could have ruled the multiverse but even so... I suppose it's not too late to see if I can change your mind." Sonic looked up at Scourge but before he could say anything Scourge had keeled down beside him and taken hold of his chin.

Scourge forced Sonic to look at him. The hero's jade eyes met the sapphire ones of his evil twin. Sonic couldn't place the look Scourge was giving him. Scourge leaned in and ever so softly pressed his lip against Sonic 's. Sonic was got of guard by Scourge's brash actions and tried to pull away but the hand that Scourge had slipped into his quills prevented it. Scourge slowly increased the depth of the kiss. A pleasant sensation was creping over Sonic's body. A warmth that he could only compare to how he felt when he kissed sally, but this was far better. Sonic's eyes closed and he found himself kissing back.

Scourge gave a grunt of approval as he moved his lips over Sonic 's. Scourge kept pushing angst Sonic till he had the speedster pined to the castle floor. Sonic then felt Scourge's tongue slide over his lower lip. Without thinking Sonic parted his lips. A shiver passed down Sonic's spine as Scourge's tongue met his. Sonic found himself completely at Scourge's mercy as the hedgehogs questing tongue found sensitive spots in his mouth that made him moan in pleasure.

Finally Scourge drew back. The two hedgehogs parted lips leaving a thin line of drool between their mouths. Sonic blushed fiercely.

"You're even more delicious than I thought you would be" Scourge smiled.

"wh...Why did you do that" Sonic stammered. Scourge leaned close to Sonic and whispered

"cause I want you" in his ear. Sonic was shocked but Scourge wasn't done.

"I want your sexy body and you can't deny you want mine that's the one thing we have in common Sonic, we bough love our selves, were both vain, and in that self love we end up loving each other. I can tell by the way your heart beats when I'm this close the way you moaned as I kissed you, you want this every bit as much as I do." Scourge's words had a strange affect on Sonic. As mental pictures of Scourge ravishing him ran through his mind he found himself getting turned on.

That's when the horrible truth of Scourge's words hit home. He was in love with Scourge, what he said was true. Sonic was too stunned to speck but he had no need to Scourge already knew he was right. Scourge lowered his head from Sonic's ear to his neck and began to gently nip at it. Sonic gasped at the feeling of Scourge's fangs digging into the sensitive flesh. In his lust Scourge bit so deep as to draw a few drops of blood which he was quick to lick away. Sonic whimpered at the pain but didn't resist.

"Scourge how far are you going to take this?" Sonic asked, between pants. Scourge sat up and looked down into his counterpart's eyes.

"I don't take these things slow Sonic if I'm going to have you I want it all." Sonic gulped he was afraid of that.

"Scourge...I do care for you but I really can't"

"why?"

"Cause this is wrong"

"then why does it feel so right"

"I don't-"

"listen Sonic you're always been on about doing what your heart tells you. What does your heart say?" Sonic thought about it for I minute he searched his feelings and came up with an answer.

"It's telling me to roll over and let you make me your bitch." Sonic admitted the blush returning to his cheeks. Scourge licked his lips hungrily.

"Well then are you going to do as it says?" Sonic nodded. That was all Scourge needed. Sonic tensed as Scourge's hand found its way between his legs. A gasp escaped Sonic's lips as Scourge's hand closed around his member, but it was cut off as Scourge reconnected their lips. The heated kiss the two shared was punctuated by Sonic's moans of bliss as Scourge's hand worked on his lower half. Sonic broke the kiss and wrapped his arms round Scourge's shoulders and pulled him close.

"Scourge~!" Sonic moaned into his lover's ear.

"Say my name like that again" Scourge ordered. Sonic repeated himself, embellishing every syllable of the word with passion and want. Sonic felt a noticeable shiver run through his counterpart an idea crossed his mind and he reached down between Scourge's legs and started returning Scourge's attentions.

Scourge gave a growl of pleasure as Sonic started stroking him. Sonic shifted his position so his head was in Scourge's lap. Sonic carefully took Scourge's joystick in his mouth. In response Scourge leaned back placing his hands behind him to stay up right. Sonic wrapped his arms round Scourge's hips as he sucked him off.

"Ohhh yha~! God Sonic you do this better than any bitch I ever slept with." Scourge moaned. Sonic looked up at Scourge and rolled his eyes before continuing his work. Sonic listened as Scourge's breath became more laboured as he brought him closer to orgasm. Suddenly Sonic felt Scourge's hands groping his ass. Sonic lifted his head from the others lap and looked at Scourge fearfully.

Scourge gave him an evil grin before pressing a finger into his ass. Sonic gasped at the feeling, it hurt a bit. Scourge drew the speedster closed as he continued preparing him. Sonic held on tight to Scourge as his finger worked inside of him wincing at the slight pain of being stretched. Scourge soon finished. He drew back his fingers then positioned Sonic in his lap

"Scourge wait!" Sonic protested.

"What now?" Scourge asked exasperatedly

"Um... Scourge aren't we going to need something to help everything you know... side" sonic asked shyly

"oh shit! Yha! Give me a sec..." Scourge set Sonic down and ran over to his throne. Sonic lay back on the casual floor as Scourge rooted around. Scourge found what he was looking for and walked back to Sonic. A triumphant smile on his lips a small glass bottle of green liquid in his hand.

"What the hell is that?" Sonic asked.

"Anarchy beryl" Scourge replied blandly.

"Anarchy beryl?....chaos emeralds!" Sonic realised

"un Hun, Little know fact about anarchy beryl is that it makes one hell of a lubricant. You're going to love this. " Scourge gloated. He pored some into his hand as he knelt beside Sonic. Sonic watched intently as Scourge cover himself with the glowing substance. Sonic obediently rolled over for Scourge. the green hedgehog got behind Sonic. He couldn't resist giving Sonic a smack across the ass.

Any retaliation for Sonic was cut off by a scream of pain as Scourge pushed in. Sonic's muscles stretched painfully to take Scourge's girth. Scourge pulled Sonic into his lap using gravity to help him finish entering Sonic. Scourge held the other hedgehog close.

"Scourge it hurts" Sonic whimpered.

"I know Sonic just wait I second I promise it will go away." Scourge assured after a bit Sonic found Scourge had spoken true. The ache in his hips faded away.

"You ready" Scourge asked. Sonic nodded meekly as Scourge took hold of his thighs, holding the other hedgehog still. Scourge pulled almost all the way out of Sonic before trusting back in. Sonic let out a moan of delight as the orgasmic feeling of Scourge hitting his love spot ripped through his body.

"Oh yha bitch I gonna fuck you so good" Scourge growled.

"You going to fuck me so well" Sonic corrected.

"Still thinking strait I see, that means I'm doing my job." Scourge chided as he increased the force of his trusts. Sonic arched his back at the increased presser in his lower half. Soon there love making degraded into a chorus of moans grunts and dirty talk.

"Mummm Sonic so tight"

"Scourge ha...harder...oh oh fuck~!"

"Almost there just a little more-"

"Sc...Scourge! Ah, ah! Ah~! I'm going to-"

"...CONTROL!"

both hedgehogs looked up to see the last traces of green light ebb away to reveal the unmistakable figure of the ultimate life form. Shadow took a look around when he saw the two hedgehogs on the ground in such a compromising possession he could only stare.

"Um...hi, Shadow" Sonic stammered.

"What in the heck are you doing here?!" Scourge accused. angry at the detraction.

"I take it this is not the special zone" Shadow said raising an eyebrow.

"Um not really this is moebius" Sonic said.

"Moebius?" Shadow asked.

The anti-mobius? Evil Mobius? Another zone?"Sonic suggested none of these seemed to register for Shadow. "Forget it." Sonic sighed

"hay shads as long as you're here what do you say to helping me finishing off this bad little hegi" Scourge smirked holding Sonic up to give Shadow a clear view of Sonic 's equipment, and giving Sonic a few hard trusts so he arched his back and let out a desperate moan. Shadow was transfixed. You could practically see his brain over heating as he weighed reason against desire.

"...sure" he finally decided she walked over to the couple and sat down in front of Sonic. Scourge smirked a continued his lovemaking but his trusts were considerably slower just not fast enough to push Sonic over the edge. Sonic look worriedly at Shadow. Shadow gave him a much more convincing look back before leaning forward to kiss Sonic. It wasn't long before the ultimate's tongue and the hero's were fighting wildly.

Sonic was the first to make a move he reach down and found Shadow's love stick. He was already half hard from making out. Sonic slid his fingers up and down the shaft. Shadow grunted deepening the kiss Sonic closed his fingers and started Pumping Shadow. This went on till Sonic felt the warm sensation of Shadow's precum dripping down his rod. "Sonic stop" Shadow growled. Sonic slowly pulled his hand away. Scourge who had been watching the action avidly reached over and grabbed the forgotten jar of anarchy beryl and handed it to Shadow.

Shadow pored some of the liquid into his hand and cover's Sonic stiff member in the gel. Before turning around and presenting himself to Sonic. With a little help from Scourge, sonic mounted Shadow and slowly pushed in. The ultimate life form grunted as he weathered the pain of being filled but soon Sonic was buried to the hilt in Shadow's ass.

"Ready" Scourge asked.

"Just do it" Shadow grunted.

"Um hun" Sonic agreed. it took I bit for the three to find a good pace, but eventually all three were taken over by the lustful motions, but unfortunately the heat was one again interrupted as another flash of light brought a new player to the table. The three hedgehogs looked up to see metal Sonic. Metal fixed his red eyes on the hedgehogs but then stopped.

"Copying moves...commencing alternate battle strategies..." metal droned. To the surprise of all three the metallic hegi walked over knelt down before them and wordlessly took Shadow's rod into his mouth. Shadow groaned. The Robots mouth was surprisingly warm and wet. Scourge just shrugged things were pretty crazy already might as well let the Robot join in. this decide he got on with finishing what he started. Working his hips back into motion. It was Sonic who gave in first. With a last cry of bliss he spilled inside Shadow's tight ass.

The resulting tightness from Sonic's release set off Scourge, at almost the same time Shadow gave up and realised his seed in metal's mouth. Metal raised his head from Shadow's lap unsure of what just happened. While the other hedgehog slowly untangle themselves. The three hedgehogs collapsed on the floor together. United in there after glow. After a lot of panting Scourge sat up and stretched. He looked over to metal and that sexy smile of his returned to his lips. He moved over to metal and looked him in the optical sensors.

"I'm impressed metal, who knew you could double as a sex toy. Let's see if you really can do everything Sonic can." Scourge said in a seductive manner. Scourge leaned close and licked Shadow's cum of the metals cheeks. Meanwhile Shadow had recovered and was heatedly making out with Sonic. Sonic tensed as he felt Shadows hand go to his member.

"Ohhhh~! Again Shadow?" Sonic whined

"um hum, this time it's my turn to fuck you" shadow growled. Sonic relaxed in Shadow's hands but before Shadow could continue. A warp ring appeared in the air, and from it stepped Amy's cousin Rob O' the hedge and Silver the hedgehog. Scourge looked up from metal to see the two hedgehogs "wanna join?" he offered. Rob nodded and proceeded to pull a protesting Silver into the fray. Sonic and Shadow took him from Rob. Each grabbed one of the albinos arms and pinning him to the floor, while Rob when to join Scourge and metal. Sonic fixed Silver with a quizzical look.

"Hi there sweetie what's your name?" Sonic smiled.

"Um... I'm silver" Silver answered unsure of what Sonic was planning.

"Silver..." Sonic mused "what a pretty name. what's a cute hedgehog like you doing here?" Silver took second to answer for a impatient Shadow had already begun to caress the younger hedgehogs lower body. I ah! I need to find someone named Sonic and destroy him" Silver stated with all the drama he could muster. Sonic and Shadow exchanged a glace Sonic pressed a finger to his lips. Shadow got the message.

"oh really? well surly you can take a break from you big mission to "play" with Shadow and I"

"well I don't-" but Sonic didn't wait for an answer. he lowered his head and pressed his lip firmly to silver's. The Silver hedgehog's eyes fluttered shut as Sonic kissed him. Sonic's tongue soon found its way into silver's mouth and fought with Silver's tongue.

"Ah!" Silver gasped breaking his heated kiss with Sonic as he felt Shadow's hand close around his joystick. Sonic smirked at Silver before lowered his head and nuzzled into the crock of Silver's neck. Silver looked up to see Shadow sliding his hand up and down his member. Shadow leaned in and licked the sensitive organ. Silver moaned and his eyes rolled back in his head. pleased by the reaction Shadow did it again. Sonic raised his head from Silver's neck when he felt someone come up behind him. Sonic looked up to see Scourge.

the emerald hedgehog leaned over to whisper his idea into the hero's ear. Sonic nodded his head and moved away from Silver, and informed Shadow. Shadow took a break from sucking Silver to listen to Sonic. After Sonic finished an evil smile crossed Shadows lips. He released Silver. Silver looked curiously at the two. Scourge suddenly grabbed him by the waist and forced the silver hedgehog to his knees in front of him. Scourge quickly covered his fingers in anarchy beryl before slipping them into Silver.

As Scourge prepped Silver, Sonic straddled Shadow's hips, he barrowed the jar of anarchy beryl from Scourge and started coated Shadow in it. Shadow put his hand behind his head and watched Sonic. wincing occasionally as a tinges of pleasure shot through his body. When Sonic finished, he positioned himself over Shadow's member, before bringing himself down slowly sliding Shadow's rod into his ass.

Shadow moved his hands to Sonic's hips to help guide him.

In the meantime scourge had finished preparing Silver and was proceeding to enter him. Silver face was contorted in pain. Shadow noticed this and used his position on the floor to reach between silver's legs, and stork the younger hedgehog. The look of hurting on Silver face changed to a mix of pain and bliss.

When Scourge finished pushing into Silver he lifted him into his lap. Silver lifted an arm behind his head and wrapped it around Scourge's 's neck, letting a deep moan pass his lips as Scourge's stick touched his love spot.

This new poison also made it possible for Shadow to fit silver's rod into his mouth and proceed to tease him. When Sonic had Shadow's cock fully inserted in his butt. He motioned for Rob to come over. Sonic lifted his weight to allow Rob to prepare Shadow. After Rob was inside Shadow metal got behind Rob and did the same to him. The following minutes felt like forever as all six hedgehogs satisfied themselves.

Silver was the first to give in this time. A deep unforgettable sound came from Silver as he unloaded into Shadow's mouth. silver's muscles tightened as his body relaxed, which pushed Scourge over the edge and causing him to fill silver's tight entrance with cum. it wasn't long before Sonic came too. Spilling his essences on Shadow's chest Shadow growled as he too released setting of Rob and metal.

In the end all six hedgehogs managed to extract themselves, and lay on the ground in one uniform afterglow. Sonic slowly crawled over to Silver and cuddled in next to him, giving Silver's forehead a gentle kiss. "Silver my name is Sonic the hedgehog"


End file.
